


Sectumsempra

by sunset_oasis



Series: Innocent Before Yesterday [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Sectumsempra, lots and lots of blood and tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixth year Drarry. Angst and bitterness and sexual tension and blood. Songfic based on the song All Fucked Up by The Amity Affliction. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sectumsempra

**Author's Note:**

> This one is ... bitter and full of angst and tears and blood. You've been warned. Harry Potter is JKR's and the lyrics in dialect belongs to The Amity Affliction. Those are not mine.

_When I wake up I'm thankful I slept through the night_

_'Cause that is the only time I feel alright_

Draco had been awake for quite a while, but he hadn't opened his eyes yet. He was feeling unusually peaceful this morning, for some unknown reason. He tried not to dwell on this too much and just simply enjoy the peacefulness for the moment. It was good. Restful. He didn't think he had felt this at peace for a long time, not since – no, don't think about it. He didn't have any nightmares last night, maybe he took some dreamless potion. He wasn't sure. Anyway, the result was good. Peaceful night and peaceful morning. So far, so good. Focus on the peacefulness and don't think about the tas- about anything else.

It was pretty quiet. He continued to lie on his bed, enjoying the quietness of this morning. Usually by the time he was awake he would hear Blaise and Theo arguing something trivial in the background or Greg knocking over something. But there were none of that this morning. Draco was thankful of that.

When he decided maybe he'd had enough of rest and enjoyed this quiet and peaceful morning, Draco gradually opened his eyes. Huh, this didn't really look like his dorm somehow … Draco blinked as he tried to assess his surroundings. This was definitely not his bed in the Slytherin boys' dorm. He was now lying on an unfamiliar but comfortable and big-enough-for-2-people bed. Panic stole through him as he turned slowly and cautiously to his left and stared in shock at the person sleeping next to him, memories of last night returning, his mind suddenly unable to process anything.

Oh Salazar, he'd slept with _Harry sodding Potter_. What had he been _thinking_?

" _Clearly, you haven't_ ," he could almost heard Pansy's snide comment inside his head.

He groaned quietly as memories of last night came back to him. Potter, nosy Gryffindor just like always, had been tagging behind him for months. And then that git had followed him into the Room of Requirement and they had fight and somehow, _somehow_ , they had ended up in bed.

_All the panic, depression, the hurt and regret_

_Lying to myself "I don't think of death"_

_All the ups, all the downs, all the petty concerns_

_My whole world's imploding, I can't find the words_

_'Cause the truth is... I'm fucked up_

He'd been stressed enough last night without Potter following him into the Room of Requirement. The cabinet had been lacking satisfying progress and his mother hadn't written back for 2 weeks and Snape kept badgering him about if he needed help and everything was just so fucked up. Potter, the precious Golden Boy who thought he knew everything but actually understood nothing, nothing of the pain that Draco was going through, had dared follow him inside last night and demanded to know what Draco had been scheming and claiming he knew that Draco had the Dark Mark.

Of course, he had been right. That had been what had pissed Draco off the most. But how dared Potter judged him for anything, Dumbledore's pet wasn't the one who had a death threat hanging over his head or his family housing a madman, how dared he judged him without understanding his pain?

Hatred and jealousy and a whole bunch of emotions had flooded through Draco, and when Potter had stood in front of him being as insolent as ever, Draco had saw red. He'd struck first, punching Potter in the nose. In hindsight, he probably should've used his wand, but he had been so angry and he'd reacted instinctually. Potter had fought back and soon they had been wrestling on the ground.

Upon the close distance an absurd thought had flickered across him – Potter looked damn hot and attractive as he sweat and fought back relentlessly. Their lips accidentally had touched – or had it not been accidental? Draco couldn't be sure. It had turned into a kiss – Merlin knew why – and the next moment they'd been tearing each other's clothes off. They'd fucked on the floor of the Room of Requirement and finally fell onto a large bed that had suddenly appeared, too exhausted to fight or move anymore.

Then apparently, he had fallen asleep. Which was why he wasn't currently in his dorm but on a bed in the Room of Requirement, Potter lying beside him.

 _Oh bloody fuck, what would Potter do once he wake up and find himself sleeping on the same bed with me? Would he accuse me of … drugging him?_ The Slytherin self-preservation kicked in and Draco gulped. They'd both been … too angry last night and had lost their control. Actually, anger hadn't been the only emotion he'd felt towards Potter but Draco did try hard to ignore all the other possible feelings.

_If I wake up tomorrow just know that I tried_

_To find a way out without saying goodbye_

He really couldn't afford to be involved in something like this right now, he had got enough misery and pain on his plate. He didn't want to deal with Potter, nor his own feelings towards the annoying Gryffindor. The feelings he had always tried so hard to bury but sometimes it seemed to be bursting to resurface.

Draco reached for his wand that he'd tucked away in the pocket of his jeans and then realized in horror that he was naked. He winced and tried to shove last night's memories away again. He stealthily got up from bed and went to pick up his wand from the floor.

Potter was still sleeping. That was a good sign. He could fix this. Casting a stunner at Potter to prevent him from suddenly waking up, he wished in his mind to the room hoping it would dress Potter. Room of Requirement, being ever magical as it always was, did the job perfectly. Draco sighed in relief. He cast an Obliviate on Potter and threw him out of the room. Just let Potter believed he had fallen asleep while trying to spy on him … everything would be fine. Well, _this_ problem would be fine, Draco amended to himself. All of his other problems remained.

He tried to ignore the longing voice in his heart that wished to experience last night again. He tried to swallow the bitter taste in his mouth and not think about how Potter wouldn't remember having sex with him. He tried to tell himself that this was for the best.

 

* * *

 

Draco didn't know why he ended up in that bathroom again, pouring out his heart to a ghost. She couldn't help him with anything. But she was sympathetic and seemed unlikely to judge him when she saw him crying, as she was often whiny and teary herself. Draco daren't cry in front of his Slytherin housemates. He couldn't bear the thought of showing weaknesses in front of them, when he was supposed to be the Icy Slytherin Prince.

"Don't," Myrtle crooned. "Don't … tell me what's wrong … I can help you …"

"No one can help me," Draco sobbed uncontrollably, thinking about how messed up he was, thinking about the impossible task that was literally just a death sentence, thinking about his family, thinking about the Dark Lord. "I can't do it … I can't … it won't work … and unless I do it soon … he says he'll kill me …" He didn't want to die, but there were times that he wondered maybe death would be an escape. But he couldn't just think of himself, there was his mother who was currently in the Malfoy Manor with the Dark Lord …

Draco felt hopeless. He wiped his face and glanced up at the mirror to see how messed up he looked and stopped cold. Behind him, 3 feet away, stood Harry Potter. That idiot just never seemed to be able to leave him alone, could he? He saw Potter raising his wand and Draco immediately knew Potter was thinking some nonverbal jinx in his head. Irritated and angry and fearful, he whipped out his own wand while he dodged the spell from Potter's wand. Draco sent a blasting curse in Potter's direction, and the Gryffindor dodged and the bin behind him exploded. Draco could hear Myrtle shouting in the background, but he couldn't really make out what she was shouting about, all his concentration focused on Potter.

Potter sent another curse at him but it backfired off the wall behind Draco's ear, smashing the cistern beneath Myrtle. Water poured down from everywhere, mixing with Draco's previous tears on his face. Anger ran through Draco and he shot the first spell that came to his mind at Potter – the Cruciatus Curse. It had been what he'd been experiencing all summer at the Manor.

Before he even got the word all out, Potter retaliated with a spell he'd never heard of before. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" Potter shouted from the floor, waving his wand manically.

Pain shot through his whole body and Draco suddenly realized, in a daze, that the tears that had been falling down from his cheeks were not transparent like water anymore. It was red. And somehow, Draco found himself falling backwards and the wand his was clutching falling out of his hand.

All he could feel was pain that seemed to hurt worse than the crucio from the Dark Lord or his aunt Bella. Endless pain. Everywhere. His face, his body, his whole self. His inside and outside. Like a dozen of knives slicing him all at once.

He heard Potter choking out something, but he couldn't understand what it was. There seemed to be a high-pitched female scream, too. He couldn't withstand the agony anymore but he didn't know how to stop. His tears kept falling and so did his blood.

In a blur, he saw Potter ran out of the toilet. This was it. Potter was now running away and probably nobody would find him in here until it was too late. Nobody would knew it was Potter because he was the precious Golden Boy who could do no wrong. Unless Potter was running away to find someone to save him, but Draco couldn't let himself indulge in such a silly thought.

He was doomed, wasn't he? Destined to die in this toilet painfully. Killed by Harry Potter. The Dark Lord would be so mad at Potter for getting there first …

Blood continued to gush out of Draco but he could feel it slowing down. He wasn't stupid enough to take this as a good sign, because he knew it probably meant he hadn't got much blood left. His face was now a blurry mess of blood and tears. He didn't care anymore. He let go off the last bit of energy as he faded into unconsciousness.

_Will you save my life_

_Or just say goodbye?_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
